The Big Date
by sO fReAkInN rAnDoM
Summary: Rosalie meets this guy named Ronnie and they start going out, but Ronnie has a big secret he is having a problem hiding. Read on to find out what it is!
1. Let's Go Out Tonight

Twilight

* * *

Bella's POV

It was a cold, Saturday morning in Forks, when Bella Swan was driving down the road to go see her friend Rosalie. When she got their, she rang the doorbell. Rosalie opened it and yelled, "Where have you been? I called you almost an hour ago! We have got to talk about some things right now."

"Um, hi to you too, Rosalie, but forget it. What do we need to talk about?"

"OK, so I met this guy named Ronnie and him and I started hanging out about 2 weeks ago and he is really nice but he also has a great personality, and guess what? Yesterday, as I was getting in my car, he stopped the door from shutting and asked if I would like to go out on a date with him at this Italian restaurant that his father owns. It's called _Madame Italia_. It means Madam Italy in Italian. Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah, it is amazing. I mean, when Edward asked me out, he didn't take me to a restaurant, he just took me to alot of places and spent alot of money and then eventually he took me to a dark place and-"

"Yeah, OK. I don't really want to know about you and Edward and whatever happened, especially if it includes him losing his virginity to you. Please, not ready for that."

_Like I wanted to know about this Ronnie guy she met. Who cares? Not me, _Bella thought.

After Rosalie finished droning on and on about Ronnie, Bella went upstairs to find Edward.

"Hi, Bella."

"Edward, I was looking for you. I thought that you had went out somewhere. You didn't hear me talking to your sister. I've been here for about 20 minutes listening to her talk about some guy named Ronnie."

"Yeah, I heard you my sister talking to each other. I just didn't wanna interrupt. You know how she would act. I missed you alot after you left."

Edward kissed Bella softly.

_Mmmm, I wanna take you Edward Cullen and have you my way. I love you soo much right now. Please don't stop kissing me. It feels so good, _Bella thought.

"So do you wanna like go out somewhere tonight, Bella? I got my paycheck and I wanna show you how much I love you. Let's go out somewhere tonight, OK. I haven't taken you out in almost forever. Where do you wanna go tonight?"

"Let's go to _Madame Italia."_

_"_Ahhh, Madam Italy. My parents went to that place for their 5th anniversary and then they ended up with my sister Alice, but yeah I will take you to _Madame Italia _tonight.

"OK, I will call you when I am ready."

"Alright, I love you. Bye Bella."


	2. Rosalie vs Bella

Twilight

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Rosalie couldn't believe it. She was going out with the hottest guy at her school, Ronnie. She was so excited about tonight. Ronnie was the hottest guy in her school and he asked her out. She must be the hottest girl in school then. Of course she was duh!

"Stop doubting yourself, Rosie. You know you are pretty. No need to act like you aren't. If you weren't, then why would Ronnie ask me out. Think Rosie, think."

Bella's POV

While Rosalie was still getting ready to come to _Madame Italia, _Bella and Edward were already there.

"This is such a romantic date, don't you think Edward. I am glad that you took me here. I hope it doesn't cost too much."

"Bella, you are worth it to me. I would do anything for you, even if it includes spending a ton of money on a date. I love you."

Rosalie POV

_Ring! Ring! _"Coming! That must be Ronnie. Eek!"

Rosalie opened the door and just like she guessed, Ronnie was there with a bouquet of flowers. How romantic?

"Alright, I am all ready to go, Ronnie."

"You look stunning and sexy tonight, Rosalie. You clean yourself up so nicely. I am glad I asked you on a date and some other person. Alright, now come along. I made reservations for tonight at my father's restaurant."

Ronnie went on to the side where Rosalie, opened the door, helped her in, and closed it back. He then got on his side of the car and got in and started to drive away. Within twenty minutes, Ronnie was opening the door to _Madame Italia _for Rosalie.

"Thank you, Ronnie."

They stepped into the restaurant and...

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Bella, what are you doing here and Edward. I was supposed to be here tonight by myself. What the hell? My whole damn date is ruined now. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Ronnie, I am so sorry but can we postpone this date. I have to talk to Bella pronto. I am so sorry. Can you drop me off at home when I finish this conversation?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll put your bag and stuff in the car. Meet me outside."

Rosalie nearly dragged Bella to the ladies' room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP, ROSE! YOU SAW ME HAVING A ROMANTIC DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND, YOUR BROTHER. WHAT THE HELL?"

"If anything, I am the one who should be pissed. I told you I was coming here tonight with Ronnie. How could you?

"Me, you said on Wednesday night, not Thursday night dumass! Look, I have no time for your foolishness. Now if you will excuse me, I have a date to get back to. Oh, and I will be over there tonight for some stuff with Edward. Bye, Rosalie!"

Bella mumbled under her breath, "You crazy ass bitch. You don't even remember your own goddamn date times. JEEZ!"

Well, since that was over, Rosalie went to the car to go home. She was so pissed, she didn't even talk to Ronnie on the way home.


	3. The Biggest Mistake

Twilight

* * *

Bella's POV

I can't believe Rosalie would do something like that. Her date would have been yesterday, not today, and then she had the nerves to be mad at me all because she can't remember her own days whenever she has dates, but the worst part is Ronnie can't even remember his own damn date times either. I am just glad that the date is over and Edward is taking me back to his place. Oh wait, Rosalie will be there. Damn, today is just so screwed up, but whatever. I really don't want to see her face, but oh well. I will have to get used to seeing her if I am going to date Edward.

"So, what were you and my sister fighting about?"

"OK, so you know how I told you about the date and the dude Ronnie? Well, she said that she was going out with him on Wednesday, not Thursday and so now she is really mad at me when I should be mad at her because her date should've been last night, not tonight. I am so sorry Edward but I really just wanted to have a romantic date with barely have dates now that we have jobs and our own places to live in. You know what would be nice, is if you moved in with me. It would be so cool and then we would see plenty of each other, but I think I am wishing this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, it would, but I don't know so much about that."

"Oh, OK."

The two drove the rest of the way without any conversation. When they got to the house, Bella got kinda nervous. She knew that Rosalie hated her right now and she didn't wanna keep popping up at the wrong time.

"Edward, I don't know if I should go in there. Your sister is still pissed at me and I don't know if she wants to see me, and to be honest, I don't really wanna see her. I mean what if we get into a fight as soon as we walk through the door."

"Bella, if she was so mad, right now she would be in her room yelling and writing in a stupid notebook. Don't worry. I got your back."

The two got out of the car and went inside, and right at the door opened Rosalie was waiting right there.

"Hello, Edward. Bella."

"Look, Rosalie, I am really-"

"Save it! I am really sorry I ruined your date. Whatever, Bella. You're not going to mean your apology. I just can't believe that you would do something like this. This is so low of you. I told you where I was having my date, and then you went there like you were a spy or something. Thanks, but I can handle myself. I don't need a babysitter or anything when I go out on dates."

"ROSALIE, I WASN'T BEING A SPY, DAMMIT! I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A ROMANTIC DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND LIKE YOU WERE. JEEZ! CHILL THE HELL OUT! Come on Edward, let's go to your room and do what we came here for. Oh, and by the way Rosalie, at least I can keep of when my dates are, unlike you."

The two then went back to Edward's room and started doing homework.

Rosalie POV

I don't believe this. She has the nerve to yell at me in my own house and then walk away like that. Oh no ma'am. Whatever! I guess I better call Ronnie and let him know what happened tonight. I will call him before I go to bed.

Ronnie's POV

"Please leave me alone!" yelled a terrified person.

"No way. Now, if you will excuse me I have something I would like to sink my teeth into. Oh yeah, I forgot, I am looking right at it. YOU!

Ronnie sucked the guy's blood until he got dizzy and and fainted.

"There, what a nice and delicious dinner. I think I will have seconds."

Ronnie sunk his teeth into the guy once more and left the dark alley to go back home.

Ronnie's Home

"Son where have you been? Not attacking people I hope."

"I am sorry father, but those blood meals weren't helping me and now that I am around alot of humans, this is getting even more difficult. Please, it's not like you've never sucked blood when you weren't supposed to. Dad, I don't know if I can do this or not. I have a girlfriend, and what if all of a sudden, I just bite her right out of the blue. She would never talk to me again and she would have this big bruise that looked like a hickey. Hey maybe I should bite her."

"Look, Ronnie, you can't do this! You better figure out how you are going to fix this addiction. You can't keep sucking people's blood. Now, since your mom is at the hospital, she said she would start bringing blood bags, but until then, go make yourself a blood meal or go upstairs and do whatever. STOP SUCKING PEOPLE'S BLOOD!

Rosalie POV

"Hello, Ronnie," Rosalie said through the phone.

"Hi, Rose."

"Listen, Ronnie, about the date, I said Wednesday night and we went out on a Thursday night, while my brother and his girlfriend were going out on the same night, so technically they didn't ruin our date, we ruined their date. I am so sorry, Ronnie. Bella's right, I can't keep track of my dates. How could I be so stupid, and the worst part is that Edward told me they were going to _Madame Italia _that same night he told me, and we should've gone the night before. Do you know any other times when we could make reservations for the date at your father's restaurant?

"Rose, to be honest, I really don't know. I have alot of things going on and to be honest, if we do manage to make another date, I can guarantee you that it won't be for a long time. Like, I am talking in 3 months, long time. I'm sorry but the only time I am free is next Saturday and please don't forget this time. Otherwise, you will be waiting 3 months."

"Um, OK. I understand. Well, listen I gotta go. Tomorrow is a long day and I just need to get some sleep and forget about what happened tonight. Well, good night."

"Goodnight, Rose."

They hung up.

Rosalie couldn't believe that she blew with the world's hottest guy and the nicest.

_I bet you no one would give me another chance to go out on a date if I forgot about the first one, _Rosalie thought.

She put her phone on the charger, turned off her light and went to sleep.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.


	4. My Secret

Twilight

* * *

Rosalie POV

"_Ring! Ring! Ring!"_

Rosalie woke up to her cell phone letting her know it was school time. She packed her bag, put on some clothes, and went outside to her car.

"Uh, great! I gotta get more gas. I better hurry if I don't wanna be late."

She quickly drove to the gas station and made it on time for her 1st period.

When she got to school, the first person she ran into was Ronnie.

"Hey Ronnie! How you doing?"

"I am doing just fine, Rose. How about you?"

"I am doing great. I was almost late, but I got here in time. What's your first class?"

"I have Algebra."

"Oh, I have Algebra, too. Listen, are you still mad at me about last night? I mean you are barely even talking."

"Yeah, I am fine. I gotta go do something real quick, but I will catch up with you later in 3rd period or Lunch, maybe the end of the day."

"Yeah, OK. I will see you later. If we don't see each other for the rest of the day, I will give you a call when I get home. Bye."

Something isn't right about Ronnie. I think he is hiding something from me. Usually, he wouldn't be that shallow. Maybe, he is still mad at me from last night. I don't blame him. I am still mad at myself. Oh well. He will come around soon enough.

Ronnie's POV

I can't keep dating her. She is already suspicious about my attitude. If I let my secret slip, then she will be terrified and never wanna look at me, talk to me or do anything around me. Jeez! This is getting so hard and frustrating. What the hell am I gonna do.

"Hey, Ronnie."

"Hey Edward. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, I am really sorry about last night. Rosalie thought that her date was Thursday, not Wednesday. Don't be mad at her. I saw her in the hall and she said that you were still mad at her about last night. Is that true?"

"No, I just got alot of things on my mind right now and I just need some alone time so I can clear my head. Besides, how did you know that I was in here?"

"Uh, Rosalie told me. She saw you go in the bathroom. Listen, I gotta go, just please talk to my sister or else she will have a nervous breakdown. Bye, I gotta get to class."

Edward walked out of the bathroom to his classroom.

Edward's right. Soon enough, Rosalie is just gonna stop talking to me because she will probably think that I don't wanna be with her when I really do. I love Rosalie alot. Look at the mess I got myself into. Dammit!

Ronnie walked out of the bathroom and went to Algebra. He would try to catch up with her later on today and tell somethings.


End file.
